Leather
Leather is an item that was added during Alpha, along with the introduction of cows. Leather can be used to craft leather armor which is the weakest type of armor, but it is the easiest to make for a starter set, due to leather being easily obtainable by killing cows, horses, donkeys, mules, llamas, and Hoglins which may drop 0-2 pieces of leather upon death with or without a weapon. It can also be used (as of update 1.3) to craft books. 24 pieces of leather are required to craft a full set of leather armor. In the 1.4 updates, leather can be used to make an item frame. An item frame can be crafted with a piece of leather in the middle, surrounded by sticks. In the ''Pocket Edition'' and ''Windows 10 Edition'', leather can be used to craft leather horse armor, which can be dyed. Crafting |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |product2= |shapeless2= yes |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |product2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} Achievements The achievement "Cow Tipper" can be earned when a player obtains leather. Prior to 1.12, this achievement was available in the Java Edition; however, when achievements were replaced with advancements, this achievement can only be found in the console editions. Usages Leather is commonly used to make armor or books. However, leather armor has the least durability and resistance. Notably, leather armor can be dyed by a player by first placing the dye into a cauldron full of water and then dipping the leather armor into the cauldron. Trivia *After Seecret Friday Update 8, chickens would drop leather if killed by fire or fall damage (They wont take fall damage anymore after the mentioned update), although it has since been fixed. *Saddles have the texture and color of leather, but are not crafted by it, as they can only be acquired from chests in dungeons. *In Indev 0.31, an examination of the items.png file reveals there was a planned leather-chain armor. However, it was never implemented, and with the addition of gold armor, it has since been made redundant. The only thing that remains in the current versions of Minecraft is the tunic texture. *After the 0.7.2 update of Minecraft: Pocket Edition, cows now drop leather upon death. *Leather is the only armor type that can be dyed. *Because it is dropped by cows, horses, llamas, and mooshrooms, leather is a renewable resource. *Leatherworker villagers will buy leather in exchange for emeralds (this is only worth it if you're desperate). *Leather is actually very helpful to beat the game. Leather+paper=bookshelf. Bookshelves near enchanting tables=great enchantments. Great enchantments+diamond tools and armor=ability to beat the Ender Dragon. Gallery Leather Tunic Sprite.png Leather Sprite.png Leather Pants Sprite.png Leather Horse Armor Sprite.png Leather Cap Sprite.png Leather Boots Sprite.png Leather.png Leather armor legend.png New leather armor.png Leatherhelmet.jpeg Skeleton leather.png Leatherpants.jpg Achievement Leather.png Category:Items Category:Raw Materials Category:Mob Drops Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Overworld